Legend of Zelda: Master's Quest
by Kiseroth
Summary: Rasurik falls into a coma for 4 years, what could have happened in a short time? Way too much!


Disclaimer: All Legend of Zelda characters are owned by Nintendo, My OC's are Rasurik, Garbon, Kiser,

**Legend of Zelda: Master's Quest**

Chapter.1 Hero's Awakening

It was a very foggy morning in the villiage of Katon (Kay-Ton see pronunciation guide). No one dared to leave their huts and houses, they were all too afraid of the evil creatures that were raiding their villiage. Everyone was inside except one kid that goes by the name Rasurik (Rah-Sir-Ick, see pronunciation guide). He had just woke up and didn't know what was going on outside. As he stepped out the creatures slashed at him and knocked him unconcious. He woke up and realized he was in a coma for 4 years. He was now 15 years old and didn't know what had happened over the recent years that had gone by. He stood up and walked to the door of the house he was in to be interrupted from what he was doing by a Goron. The goron was a healer and had taken care of Rasurik while he was in a long sleep.

"Wh-Who the heck are you?" asked Rasurik immediately

"My name is Garbon, I am a goron priest, and one of the very few, I have taken care of you and been by your side since that fateful foggy morning." answered Garbon

"What has happened over these years?" questioned Rasurik striving for an answer

"Why don't you look out off that window and check? The years have not been kind, ever since **he** showed up out of nowhere. It has been as if the world was to end." answered Garbon

"Who is **he**?" asked Rasurik wondering what the goron was talking about

"His name is Ganondorf, king of the gerudo thieves, it was his birthday wish. Every year, we villiagers of Katon experience one very foggy day which is his birthday. Four years ago he cracked the seal of the Temple of Time. He found the triforce and it granted his most desired wish, to rule the land of Hyrule. Unfortanately, the triforce split into three and he had the power of the triforce. There is still wisdom out there somewhere but I don't know where it is right now." replied Garbon

"Isn't there courage, who has that?" asked Rasurik without patience

"I am looking at the wielder of Courage right now as I speak!" Exclaimed Garbon staring deep into Rasurik's eyes. "You are the one, the one who will slay this evil being who has destroyed and brought misery on the land of Hyrule for 4 years, you will defeat the dark lord ganondorf, I believe in you. You must not let down the prophecy.

"How in the heck am I supposed to slay the dark lord ganondorf without any equipment, or weapons? Am I just supposed to walk into his castle and say "Hey Ganondork (no typo there) I challenge you to fisticuffs!"?" asked Rasurik

"Would you just be patient!? As I was about to say, there is a legendary sword that goes by the name, the Katon Sword, it has been sealed within the villiage of Katon for centuries. It is in a chamber in the northwestern part of our villiage. It will only open to one who proves himself to the Katon by bringing it the three Katonian Shards, when all three shards are near, the fuse into one which forms into the Katonian Key, this unlocks the chamber and allows you to journey through the chamber." explained Garbon

"So how do I get these three Katonian shards?" asked Rasurik

"You must go through the land of Katon, Tunsela, and Reoxa, which are all parts of the Hyrule. In each land there is a dungeon, castle and temple, in our villiage of Katon, there is the Dungeon of the Forest, in Tunsela, my home villiage, there is the Castle of Fire, and in Reoxa, home of the Zora's, there is the Temple of water. Any Questions?" Garbon asked in sarcasm

"Just one actually, how am i going to be able to go through these places without, weapons, equipment, and transportation!?" exclaimed Rasurik in disbelief

"Transportation, will be your horse Epona, Equipment I will supply, and weapons you can buy or find." answered Garbon in satisfaction

"Oh and do you want me to rob the stores because I am broke, not a single rupee on me!" yelled Rasurik as he was about to leave. Garbon groaned in amazement.

"Okay okay, I will hand you my old equipment and weapons. First of all, you will need something to wear other than that crappy shirt, shorts, shoes, and garments, You can have a this tunic. You got the Katon Tunic, worn by all the greatest villiagers, you can have my shield You got a wooden Katon shield which burns easily, and you can have my sword You got the Tunsilan Sword" said Garbon as he passed the items to Rasurik. Oh and before you leave, give this letter to my son, Prince Garbon the II.

"Wait a minute, Your the goron king!?!?" asked Rasurik in disbelief

"Yes I am, now please hurry along now to the Dungeon of the Forest You got King Darbon's letter Rasurik opened the door of the house and stepped outside to be greeted by an unpleasant villiage of nothingness, all the house were half burned, demolished, or were not there at all.

"This is my villiage!?" exclaimed Rasurik in amazement. "This is the biggest ghost villiage I have ever been in, there is no one here, everyone is gone! I better go out back and get my horse, hopefully it still remembers it me since I last rode him 4 years ago." Rasurik walked out back to be welcomed by a reddish horse neigh up in the asir in excitement to see its master. Rasurik took Epona out of her stall and walked her out front. You got Epona, your horse, and your way of transportation

Hopefully you liked this chapter, I know I had fun typing this up, please review this.


End file.
